A Mystery of the 16th Century
by merrybell
Summary: Two detectives trying to find what happened to the castle of the 16th Century.


"Good morning Mac, How's the Misses?"

It was an average day at work; Mac was a cop in the missing people and artifacts. Mac was 5'6, brown hair blue eyes and wore brown pants, black shoes, a tie, black hat and brown leather coat. His partner in crime was Max White, Black hair brown eyes, wore black and white pants with a t-shirt to match, black shoes, tie and black leather coat. Max was a great cop and knew his history very well. "Misses are great," answered Mac "Where's Max?" His boss shook his head, "Don't know." Said his boss.

As Mac sat at his desk the phone rang "Hello, Missing people and artifacts, Mac speaking?"

Hello, is Max there?" asked a male voice,

"Ah no he isn't here yet can I take a message for him." inquired Mac.

Um... yes, I am an owner of a 16th Century Castle. Can you tell Max to give me a call when he arrives?"

"Ok sure thing goodbye." Mac hung the phone as his partner came into the office,

"Who was that?" asked Max. An owner of a 16th Century Castle he wanted to speak with you."

"Mac, can I speak with you for a moment?" Asked his boss. "Sure thing" answered Mac.

When Mac came back to the office, Max was not looking to good. "What's up?" He asked Max could not get the words out. "The owner asked me to tell you...." Max could not say it. "Tell me what?" answered Mac, "that there is a plot to destroy the building" Mac sat down at his computer and booted the modem up it beeped and splatter as the screen monitor came up.

"What are you doing, we have to see the guy?" Asked Max. "Checking for something," he answered Mac. As Mac started to type into the search engine his boss walked in. "I see you're busy at work Mac." Said his boss chuckling "Just doing research" He said. "Well you and Max are going to the 16th Century Castle, this is your assignment." Instructed his boss sternly.

½ hour later

"Max what you said about a plan....." Asked Mac

"Oh.... well the owner said that there was someone tracing his calls and he found out about it because of telephone" Answered Max.

They were driving down town out to the country, "so where is this Castle," muttered Mac. "There the Castle," pointed Max.

Max and Mac pulled the car up to the driveway.

"Max, how are you?" the owner embraced Max like a son, "and this is Mac." Said Max turning to Mac, well hello Mac how are things" asked the owner "good," said Mac smiling.

"Well I'm glad you guys came there is a plot to destroy this castle, and I don't know who?" said the owner looked at the two cops that were looking around. "Tea, Max? Mac? "No, thanks" answered Mac "Ah.... yes thanks sir" said Max.

As Mac was looking around he could hear voices, "Hello?" said Mac, the voices stopped, then started to whisper questions at him _"Who are you," said one voice_

"_What do you want?" asked a second_

"I'm hearing to find out why this house is going to be destroying," said Mac, still looking around to where the voices came from.

_Leaves us we don't want this house destroy _

_Go away said a voice very rudely_

_Can't you see were talking of business. Said a third_

"Please don't speak like that its not very polite," said Mac trying not to be scarier then before.

"Mac, where are you?" hollowed Max.

"Quiet" answered Mac,

"What is there?" he asked

"Ghosts" answered Mac.

Don't be silly there are no such things as....." his sentence was stopped by a howl. "Told you," said Mac sternly.

"Why are you guys here" asked the owner. "Mac could hear voices of ghosts" Max said, answering the question.

"Ghosts?" said the owner. "Why I know there may be spiders but Ghosts.... please let's go this way." he gestured for the two men to go toward the ballroom.

As Mac was leaving, he heard one voice say _no one knows we are here so good luck trying to convince the owner_.

In addition, with that there was a chuckle.

After Mac and Max finished questioning the owner about the house, they left to go home. "Are you ok Mac, or are the voices getting to you." smiled Max. "Shut up Max I know what I heard, they don't want the house destroy," Said Mac sternly. "Why would they make contact with you?" asked Max. "I don't know" Mac answered, "but tomorrow I'm going back to find out." In addition, with that he turned off to the city.

The next day Max and Mac were at the Castle again, "what a pleasant surprise" smiling the owner. "What brings you here?"

"Same thing again, ghost," answered Max.

Mac went to the place where he heard the voice and again he could hear them talking. "Hello my name is Mac and I'm a visitor and I was wondering if I could speak to the manager of the group." said Mac hoping they could hear.

_Ok Mac, that will be me I am Spirit how may I help you?_

"Well I would like to know if you know this house is going too destroyed."

_Yes, I do know but why are you considering talking to us?_

Because I want to help, and maybe you can help me too. Answered Mac.

"_Well what do you know about this house?"_ Spirit asked.

"I know that you were living here before the fire of the 16th Century. Am I right?" Inquired Mac.

_Yes but with that fire was the death of a disease._ Said Spirit sadly.

"What was the Death of the Disease?" Asked Mac. "If you don't mind me asking."

_That is ok; you need to know this if you are to help save this house. Death of the Disease was a disease that killed off people, that is what is was, like the chickenpox's we all had it so after the last of my children died this house was boarded off and anyone who came near would be affected by it. Therefore, that is what Death of the Disease is. It sounds terrifying but you should have seen the family not nice._

"Thanks for that information said Mac, Is it ok if I come back tomorrow?" Asked Mac _yes of course _saidSpirit. _Therefore, until tomorrow I hope I have been of some help._ "Yes you have good bye," said Mac. In addition, with that he disappeared to the downstairs.

_Goodbye, my dear friend Mac._

"So have you found anything about the ghost" asked Max smiling. Ignoring Max, Mac asked if he could come back for the rest of the week. The owner said it was fine. "Thanks see you tomorrow. Said the owner.

Everyday Mac came to the house, every time he would find out how he could help Spirit and his friends and family. One of the days as Spirit was talking to Mac, he told something so secret that he could not use it.

When Mac came to the office on Friday at midday, he saw someone talking to his boss. As Mac came closer, the person turned to face him.

"Hello, Mac how are you going?" He smiled showing his white teeth. "This is Mr. Sam Breath, Mac nodded as he extended his hand. Mac shook his hand to show his friendliness. "Can we talk Mac?" asked Mr. Breath, Mac nodded showing him into the office.

"I have heard that you are investigating the 16th Century Castle in the country." Inquired Mr. Breath, Mac lent back into his chair. "Well, yes I am, but why do you want to know?" asked Mac looking puzzled about the whole situation.

"Well... I don't want you to go to that castle because that is my property and my land." He said snarling at Mac.

"Ok so you want the ghosts as well?" Asked Mac

"What ghosts there is no ghost in that castle." Mr. Breath said scarier than before eyes wide.

"Well, I'll bid you farewell and safe travel." Mac stood up and gives Mr. Breath his hand. "Goodbye," he said quickly and disappeared outside. Max came in.

"What happen to him?" Asked Max surprised.

Oh it must have been the ghosts," Laughed Mac.

"Mac, what have you found on that Castle?" Asked his boss walking in, looking at Max while he said it. "What's so funny?

"Oh...... Mac said...... something about ghosts? laughed Max.

"Is that true" asked his boss, looking impressed. Mac smiled, "well, I needed to explain that the old castle has ghosts hidden and he wouldn't except that." Mac chuckled, at what had happened.

The next day Mac and his partner came to see the castle again until they found out what thing was causes with these ghosts and the house.

6 hours later Mac couldn't find out the cause of this disease or how it killed so may people.

Back in the office

"Mac are you ok?" asked his parnter Max. Mac nodded "yeah, just something I just can't work out with this case."

"Let's grab a coffee and go home until tommorrow" said Max laughing.

Day after day Mac and Max went to the house to find out more and by the end of the day both partners in crime couldn't seem to piece it together.

**In the office**

"Mac take a break you look like you can't think anymore." said Max sternly. "Please just don't" answered Mac concertrating hard.


End file.
